This section is intended to provide the background or context for embodiments of the present invention as recited in the claims. What is described herein is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For a system providing services via Internet, a malfunction which occurs during system operation should be repaired quickly, so as to ensure the quality of service. Thus, the malfunction is generally fixed in an online hot-updating manner, in order to provide better user experience.
Currently, the common practice for hot-update is to modularize methods (i.e., code block comprising a series of statements) and design each module as a separate DLL (Dynamic Link Library) during system development. Also, it is required that running status cannot be recorded in variables of each module, otherwise the running status recorded in variables will be lost once the original DLL is unloaded; and it is further required that class definitions should be separated from method definitions, otherwise the objects generated from class definitions in the original module will become unavailable after the original DLL is unloaded. Thus, a system implemented by the above-mentioned practice can implement hot-update through dynamically unloading the original DLL and loading an updated DLL.